Recent advances in nanotechnology have revolutionized all aspects of life, from engineering, semiconductors, building materials to cosmetics and nanomedicine. The unique physico-chemical characteristics combined with the vast surface area make the biological effects of nano-materials and their interactions with cells, tissues and biofluids largely unpredictable. The increasing use of engineered nanomaterials raises concerns about inadvertent exposure to these materials and the potential for adverse effects on human health and the environment. As a result of this, a new and explosively developing field of toxicology - nanotoxicology - has emerged. Experimental work in the field of nanotoxicology is progressing at exponential rate. In spite of this, there is still a fundamental lack of data on the potential impacts of nanomaterials n human health, and the environment, including natural ecosystems. Filling this gap of knowledge will require an unprecedented degree of national and international coordination between scientific organizations, regulatory agencies, and stakeholders. The proposed International Conference Nanotoxicology-2014 is an important step in this direction. The International Conference Nanotoxicology-2014 - to be held in Antalya, Turkey from April 23 through 26, 2014 - will bring together current research leaders in the field of toxicology of nanomaterial's from material scientists, chemists and manufacturers to molecular toxicologists, risk assessment experts as well as clinicians and translational scientists involved in biomedical applications of nanoparticles. Since 2006, when the first International conference on nanotoxicology has been initiated and organized in the US (Miami), a series of bi-annual meetings was conducted in Zurich (2008), Edinburgh (2010), and Beijing (2012). These conferences represented the major scientific events in the field of Nano toxicology whereby most innovative and significant breakthrough results in the emerging discipline were strategically disseminated and made available for the research community of scientists, representatives of nanomaterial's manufacturing industries, public health officials and experts in risk assessment/regulatory issues. The primary goal of the conference is to create the opportunity for cross disciplinary discussions for investigators with different fields of expertise working together to understand the chemistry, biology, molecular mechanisms of action and toxicity of nanomaterial's, hence to provide basis for risk assessments thus facilitating the design and production of nanomaterial's with minimized adverse effects on human health and the environment. The topics of the conference are focused on the latest most innovative areas of the exploding discipline of nanotoxicology: nanotoxicology and human toxicology, nano-environmental health and safety, eco-nanotoxicology, dose-response paradigm, molecular mechanisms of nontoxicity, immune responses to nanoparticles, nanomedicine, pharmacokinetics and particokinetics, nano-bio interface and nanobiomaterials, exposure scenarios and risk assessment of nanomaterials, systems biology approaches to nanosafety, In Silico modeling approaches including nano-QSARs, regulatory challenges of nanotechnology risks. A series of lectures on Methods in nanosafety research for young investigators will also be included in the program of the conference. Two special round-table discussions will be focused on the world-wide strategic research agenda in the field of nanosafety. Overall, the topics of the conference will address the major directions of research relevant to concerns associated with the environmental, occupational and biomedical exposures to nanomaterials. The conference will create opportunities for participants to present and share experiences, explore new directions and debate topics with experts from across the globe in the field of nanotoxicology.